peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation
'Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation '''is a reboot of the original 2018 Peppa's adventures series created and written by Willdawg14, Sonicthehedgehog223, MatthewSmarter, and MrsWhatever40. Premise Taking place after the final episode of PA, the users have all grown old and have been invited by the Queen of Peppia to come work with her in her kingdom. They find younger users in Peppatown (who each resemble one of them) to act as their heirs to protect Peppia from evil while they are away, alongside Peppa and her friend's and their kids as well. The heirs adventures frequently involve them learning lessons such as privacy, companionship, and trust. Episodes Season 1 (2021-2022) # "A New Beginning Part 1" - The users are invited to leave Peppatown to work with The Queen but worry about who will take their place. # "A New Beginning Part 2" - After accidentally awakening a giant monster, the new users decide to defeat it to prove themselves worthy. # "Game On" - William and Spinfox compete against each other in a video game tournament. # "Amending Trenches" - Matteo tries to fix some of the users problems that they left behind in Peppatown. # "Off Q" - Q worries about his place in the universe as Quongus's heir. # "Major Issues" - Peppa asks Barb to teach Pinko's band class, which she finds to be harder than she expected. # "Out Of Peppia" - Spinfox befriends an alien who crashes down to Earth claiming to be on the run but wonders if it is taking advantage of him. # "We've Got This Together" - Pinko struggles to do her daily routine with the users gone. # "Spinfox vs Robotnik Jr. Part 1" - Spinfox receives a warning from Sonic about the son of a powerful enemy of his wanting to challenge him. # "Spinfox vs Robotnik Jr. Part 2" - With the fate of the universe in Spinfox's hands, he must learn an important lesson about teamwork in order to defeat Dr. Eggman's evil son. Season 2 (2022-2023) # "The Pet" - The heirs are tasked with adopting one of the users enemies as their pet. # "So Much Power" - Matteo finds two powerful orbs which can teleport and do other magic things, but finds that it is being sought by the mayor. # "Lesson 200" - William panics when he misses out on being with his friends thinking they don’t want to see him again. # "Passionate Blaze" - Willdawg14 seeks the heirs help in rescuing his girlfriend Autumn Blaze from an evil troll who stole her voice. # "Just The Way It Isn’t" - The heirs hire someone to improve the users house as a surprise for when they visit, however they cant agree on how to make it better. # "The Dastardly Dean" - A mysterious man arrives in Peppatown to sell smoke alarms, but the heirs think he is someone else. # "Accordant Harmony" - MrsWhatever40 leaves her Barbie Girl Factory to Barb, but Discord tries to incorporate his own ideas on how to make it better, teaching Barb a lesson. # "Kermitted To Bonding" - Sonic decides to spend the weekend with Spinfox so they can get to know each other better, but Wilkins the Frog shows up and decides to keep them from bonding. # "Touched Down" - Randy Rhino challenges Pinko and her friends to a game of American football against him, The Almighty Loaf, and Pigbearman. Feeling this is a tad unfair, the kids convince William to help them cheat to win. # "All a Slither" - Matteo finds a lonely sea serpent who wants to get back together with his family. # "Wacky Mole Adventure" - The heirs follow Molly Mole to see what she does after playgroup and discovers she’s a member of a secret society of reindeer called The Birth Givers. # "You Get What I Deserve" - Pinko is forced to suffer Jealousy when Sandra wins a trip to the Queen's castle and asks the heirs to get rid of him. # "The Skids" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic must accept that they are growing up and must deal with their new odd voices. # "Bronco Bromance" - William is sad when Spinfox starts hanging out with someone else and tries to figure out why they are so close. # "Don’t Count Your Surgeries Before They’re Botched" - Barb tries desperately to help out when a famous celebrity in Peppia falls ill. # "Wrath Of Jared Part 1" - The heirs become angry when the users decide to hunt down a psychotic pedophile on their own. # "Wrath Of Jared Part 2" - As Jared Fogle steals the users and the rest of Peppia's essence, the heirs are the only thing standing in his path from conquering the world. Season 3 (2024-2025) # "Thank Me Not" - The heirs ungratefully search for a reward for saving Peppia yet again. # "Worthless" - William tries to help Willdawg14 when he begins to worry that the heirs have accomplished more than him. # "Coppers" - Q's computer goes missing and he assembles a neighbourhood watch to catch the crook. Spinfox is annoyed when he is partnered with William who steals all of the glory. # "Super Playgroup News" - Pinko becomes head of the playgroup news team and decides to come up with fake stories to make it sound interesting. # "127 Flowers" - Pinko and her friends become lost in the forest and argue over whose escape plan is best. # "Children Of The Corn Maze" - Barb forces the users to go to a corn maze to bring them closer together, with disastrous results. # "Back From the Past" - Spinfox and a younger version of Sonicthehedgehog223 work together to protect Peppia from a rip in time. # "Cucumber Q" - Q turns himself into a cucumber and embarks on an epic and bloody quest across Peppia. # "Unfair Awareness" - William tries to prove to Pedro Pony that he considers ponies useful and knows what they do. # "Let's Just Say I Was In Pepparabia" - The heirs travel to Pepparabia to try and find a lost treasure. # "Told Off" - The children get to do their dream jobs for a day, only to realize there’s more to it than telling people what to do. # "Trivia Cracked" - The users and the heirs have Trivia Night, but the heirs get too focused on winning. # "A Hedgehog Sleep Experiment" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic decide to spend their teaching-free weekend by having a sleepover and staying awake for two whole nights, which quickly takes its toll on them. # "The Nocturnal World" - The heirs are forced to fight a nightmarish creature called Nightbane in their dreams before he turns the real world into a living nightmare. # "The Feisty Heist" - When William's Xbox One is stolen, he enlists his friends in the craziest rescue mission ever. # "Bad Heir Day" - Feeling his life as a heir is unfulfilling, Spinfox leaves the heirs to go on adventures of his own, only to realize the pains his predecessors went through. # "Shape Of Daughter" - Q meets a fellow hacker that he thinks is his daughter. # "In The Heir Tonight" - The heirs decide to conquer their fears when a mysterious fog keeps them indoors. # "No Spies On You" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic discover that their hero Zorro is in town and that he is currently working as a spy on a secret mission, and the kids must learn to keep his secret from the rest of the town. # "Welcome to Hometown" - The queen allows the users to visit Peppatown, where they see their old friends such as HannelSam (who didn't choose to work with the others) and Caden Bute. # "Marley's Last Stand" - William brings home a dog he adopted who Discord becomes jealous of. # "The Imagination Murders" - The heirs become convinced that Pinko is responsible for a murder, and they begin to spend all their time investigating and taking care of themselves. Meanwhile, the now-elderly The Cleanup Crew is called in to try and erase all evidence of Pinko's crimes. # "Scavenger Hunt or be Scavenger Hunted" - The heirs realize that the users have never helped them with the villains they’ve faced. They decide to test their loyalty with a scavenger hunt. # "The Voice From Within" - When Matteo feels like the other heirs always get attention for their good deeds, his inner voice comes to life as a monster and he is the only one that can stop it. Season 4 (2025) # "Prince Matteo" - Matteo is about to be crowned prince for saving Peppia, but he worries he won’t get to see his friends anymore. # "The Bear Witch Project" - Barbie Bear asks Pinko to help her find a mysterious witch so she can steal her powers and become awesome. # "The Whoreax" - When a fancy creature arrives in Peppatown and steals all the attention, Spinfox must prove that he is cooler than him. # "Serving Time" - William is framed for a crime he didn’t commit and sent to prison, where he is confronted by Jared Fogle. # "Stop The Dresses" Barb causes a disaster when she tries to speed up the sewing of her new dresses. # "Porch Pirates" - William is peer pressured into joining a gang of literal porch pirates that make him steal things. # "Troubled Waters" - Matteo discovers Steven Magnet's weird family traditions, and he tries to get them to stop before someone gets hurt. # "It's Kind Of A Funny Standup" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic become famous for telling jokes but worry that they may be hurting their friends feelings. # "Sonic Vs Karen" - A female hedgehog named Karen shows up claiming to be the hedgehog kids real mother, but Sonic wonders if she actually knows to to care for them. # "The Problem With A Pooh" - Q becomes annoyed by a fancy bear who follows him around claiming to know how everything should be done properly, teaching Q a lesson about opinions. # "Super Malario" - The heirs are sent to a village that is being terrorized by a deadly Italian bug. # "Walk the Prank" - Spinfox and William plot many pranks that make the citizens of Peppia feel unsafe and paranoid. # "A Cheesy Scandal" - Pinko wants to be in charge of planning the town's anniversary party, but realizes her mistake when she meets another planner, an equally bossy cheese sandwich. # "Son Of The Week" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic each try to figure out how to win Sonic's Son of the Week award. # "BOYS!" - The heirs find magical eggs in the woods and the users make them look after them until they hatch. Meanwhile, the users secretly plot on using the eggs in their latest crime ring. # "Heirs Vs Heiress" - William and Spinfox compete over winning the affection of a rich elderly heiress. # "Peppa Meets Beluga Bear" - Pinko, Sonicthehedgehog223 and MrsWhatever40 accidentally fall into a hole portal that leads them to the moolah woods. # "Pepparabian Joker" - The heirs are called to a camp in Pepparabia that turns out to be a gulag and they are going to be executed. # "A Ridiculous Kirin Wedding Part 1" - Willdawg14 and Autumn Blaze announce their engagement, but the heirs think that they aren’t exactly ready to get married. # "A Ridiculous Kirin Wedding Part 2" - When Autumn Blaze calls off the engagement, Willdawg14 is heartbroken, and the heirs realize their mistake. Season 5 (2025-2026) # "Heirs of Rage" - The heirs take over the users old band, and Spinfox tries to get the band some unwanted attention. # "Secrets of my Failure" - William's paper route leads to him collecting so much money that he becomes an egotistical hogging monster. # "Scary Sprites and Nice Monsters" - A powerful virus threatens Peppia, forcing the heirs to rely on Q, much to his dismay. # "Return of the Demon" - Demonic Mario returns to Peppatown, and the heirs have to figure out how to defeat him without Sonic around. Meanwhile, Peppa discovers a mysterious portal nearby Sonic's old treehouse. # "My Strange-ish Addiction" - The users decide to confront an old addiction of theirs. Meanwhile, Willdawg14 discovers that Autumn Blaze has found an odd addiction of her own. # "Ewehood" - Pale Man tries to bond with Sandra when Suzy leaves for a tree-chopping contest. # "Barb Wired" - Following a dangerous mission that almost gets them killed, Barb and Q argue over whose lives are easier and decide to see what each other’s day is like. # "William Shapesphere" - William discovers a hat that allows him to change shape while wearing. As he experiments with different shapes, the citizens of Peppatown hold a riot to take the hat from William for personal benefit. # "Psst" - When Discord becomes too much for the heirs to handle, they decide to call in an expert to tame him, but he ends up becoming a nuisance as well. # "Another Peppisode" - Another normal day in Peppatown with explosions, forest fires, and the strange return of Ayyiya Pig. # "Pink-xelated" - The heirs have to go through Daddy Pig's computer after Pinko installs a virus on it. # "Magic Dragon Ride" - '''Part one. '''Matteo feels like he isn't connected much to the rest of the heirs, so he books them several activities for the day. # "The Arcade" - '''Part two. '''Spinfox and William get separated from the other heirs and find an old arcade, not knowing Matteo has already claimed it for his own. # "Oblivious to Oblivion" - Peppatown becomes the battlegrounds for a war between Agent Oblivion and Miles Kelman from Alton Island, even though they can’t remember why they are even fighting. # "Some Terrible Friends" - The heirs try to help JamesCambria find a new job, but they force him into jobs outside of his comfort zone. # "Field Trap" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic take their class on a field trip, but they struggle to keep all of the students entertained. Meanwhile, one of the kids in the class plans an uprising. # "The Revolt" - Mass protesting begins in Peppatown, and the heirs have been requested to stop it. However, they find themselves feeling sympathy for the protesters, and have no idea what to do next. # "Lunar-tics" - The heirs find themselves stranded on the moon after poking fun at Selene, the goddess of the moon. # "Genie 100" - William discovers a genie bottle in the deserts around South Pork, but is stunned to learn that he gets 100 wishes. # "Sentenced to Life" - Barb is tricked into helping several inmates out of prison. # "Chaos Garden" - The users, Alex, Caden, and Peppa go through the portal in Sonic's old tree house to find a hidden garden. Meanwhile, the heirs battle Demonic Mario again. # "Live and Burn" - The portal is closed, rendering the users, Peppa, Alex, and Caden trapped. Meanwhile, Spinfox seemingly defects to the evil side, and the heirs attempt to stop him. # "Sombra's Revenge Part 1" - Sombra Snake returns as a phantom and traps the heirs in a timeline where they never existed and their old foes rule. # "Sombra's Revenge Part 2" - The heirs try to stop Sombra Snake while travelling through different timelines. Season 6 (2026) # "Six Satanic Spirits" - The Satanic Spirits plan a raid on Peppatown, but the heirs intercept the message and lure themselves into false senses of security. # "The Poor Snake" - The heirs try to help the reformed Sombra Snake make a new friend. # "Dimorphodon" - A flipped version of "Liopleurodon," the citizens of Peppatown discover a mythical creature that William swears is pure evil. # "A Whole Lotta Famished" - A grown up Famished Hamish visits the heirs, but they find his starving father Turkey to be quite annoying. # "An Awkward Night Out" - The heirs seek the world-renowned rat taser Logan Pong after a Chinese company makes a ripoff of them. # "Boombasia" - Through a series of different movie genres, Spinfox tries to stop Demonic Mario from stealing all the money from the bank. # "So Long, Spinfox" - After Spinfox is accused of harboring a fugitive, he is exiled into the photorealistic hell known as Willdawg14's dreams. # "Basshole" - Barb and Ayyiya protest against a movement to destroy the national nature preserve in Swyncoast. # "Discord Shuts Down" - When Discord realizes that his chaotic magic is gone, he wonders if he has anything else to contribute to the world. # "Peppatown's Got No Talent" - The heirs are hired to host a talent show but don't have the heart to give anybody a low score. # "What Have We Done?" - The users realizes that the consequences of their past actions are starting to catch up with them. # "Shadow Play" - Everyone is concerned when Sonic's biggest rival, Shadow The Hedgehog, returns and wants to be his friend. # "Quick Hacks" - The heirs are sent on a mission through the Peppish government's database to stop Demonic Mario from hacking into it, but they don't expect Caden Bute to tag along. # "3 Little Sticks and a Pig" - Caden, Ada Ping, Logan Pong, and Ayyiya explain to Matteo and Barb what had happened to them between PA and PA:NG. # "What The Ham" - The heirs get sick of Q's bragging and give him an amateur radio that is impossible to hack. # "Volcanic Valley" - The heirs are tasked to watch Pinko, Sandra, and Ayyiya, but their lack of care prompts Caden to bring the kids to Bomber267's "hideout." # "The Nutshell Job" - Willdawg14 begins working on a new wiki all the time, which makes Autumn Blaze frustrated. # "Scarfur" - Sonic gets a scar on his face and becomes worried that, in addition to the eyes, legs, and teeth, it might freak out the users. # "Base of Botany" - Demonic Mario and Unkno0wnUser use Barb and Ayyiya to help them get into the Peppaland National Botanic Research Center (PNBRC). They destroy the base, which prompts the heirs to clean the base up before it opens at 9am. # "What’s Opera, Sonic?" - Sonic and MrsWhatever40's friendship is endangered when they can’t agree on what to do together. # "Draconequus Appreciation Day" - Discord becomes extra annoying when he thinks that the heirs don’t care about him anymore, so they decide to cheer him up. # "Going To Pee" - In his final hours before turning 16, William thinks he will outgrow all of his favourite activities and decides to cram them all into one day. # "The 17th Letter" - After the heirs play a harmless prank on him, Q finds the number 17 is taking over his life and goes to visit Dr. Dario for therapy. # "Are You Afraid Of The Light?" - It’s Halloween, but the heirs think that they are getting too old for trick or treating, so they, along with Discord, hike into the woods far away from town and tell scary campfire stories. # "Forgive but don’t Forget" - When the Queen is searching for a new captain for her royal guards, Wilkins the Frog volunteers but the users are quick to judge him. # "Shadow's Curse" - Shadow the Hedgehog and the Old Farmer must figure out how to get rid of an evil curse on Shadow before its too late. # "Discord's Cousin" - Demonic Mario disguises himself as a female draconequus claiming to be Discord's cousin Eris, so that he can use Discord to vanquish Sonic and Spinfox. # "The Great Escape" - Matteo is forced to rely on his wits when he joins a gang and takes the fall for them. Season 7 (2026-) # "Jingle Hell" - Barb, William, Matteo and Q all have a major argument that splits them apart. Spinfox, attempting to bring them back together, accidentally books himself a trip to the underworld. # "Why I Slayed" - In a parody of ''Intervention, Turkey pays a visit to the heirs to try and absorb their magic to end his insatiable hunger, and William discovers how bad they are at saying no. # "How The Sex Was Won" - The heirs find a mysterious perfume that makes anyone it sprays super uncontrollably horny. They must find a way to reverse it before everyone in Peppia mates with each other and ends the world. # "Bomberman267" - Bomber traps the heirs in a maze filled with clones of himself wielding bombs. # "Hit Or Misscord" - Barb becomes obsessed with getting the house perfectly approved on a survey. Meanwhile, William and Spinfox deal with Discord's new girlfriend from the perfume incident. # "Sandwiched In" - Pinko resolves to help Cheese the Sandwich win over the affection of his new family. # "The Shindig"- Willdawg14 takes Sonic and Autumn Blaze to a resort in order to figure out why he hates her so much. However, an evil spirit in the resort possess Will and makes him go crazy. # "Observation Vacation"- The heirs try to help an exhausted Discord by figuring out what exactly he does every day that makes him so tired. # "Fifty Shades of Bobwhite" - The family of Bobwhite quail return and begin to demand attention for everything. Spinfox wants to get rid of them, while Barb thinks they should listen to their side of the story. # "The Jealous Prince" - Matteo arrogantly thinks that as a prince he cannot have feelings of jealousy, so Shadow decides to teach him a lesson. # "The Bureaucrat in the Hat" - The heirs take part in Donald Trump's evil plan disguised as a rhyming quest. # "A Fair To Remember" - The heirs try to plan the festivities for the Queen's birthday party, despite not knowing what she likes. Meanwhile, Sombra Snake is hired to fend off some angry party-crashing geese the way Wilkins would like it. # "Glitch and Delay" - The heirs big surprise concert for the users is endangered when they come down with another glitchy disease. Meanwhile, Spinfox deals with the brattiness of the main performer. # "The Pumper Frogs Come 'Round to Return" - HannelSam requests the heirs' assistance when the Pumper Frogs make a reappearance. # "Plumper Frogs" - The Pumper Frogs compete in a game show to win a life time supply of chicken. Q discovers the show is rigged, but is blackmailed by the Satanic Spirits to not reveal it. # "The Plumber Frogs" - The Pumper Frogs get jobs as plumbers in both Peppia and Peppatown. This leads to the both the users and the heirs to have to clean up any mess they make in order for the Pumper Frogs to keep their jobs. # "Mesquite Business" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic reluctantly leave Discord in charge of their classes while they attend a convention, but Big Mesquite Murph comes back and assumes Discord is too stupid to do it on his own. # "Demonic Malario" - Demonic Mario weaponizes Malario in his latest scheme. # "All Pot Of The Plan" - The heirs find the users secret stash of pottery while cleaning their castle and get so high that they have visions of a powerful staff that they set out to retrieve. Meanwhile, Autumn Blaze's pottery gives her serious munchies so she goes on a search for the perfect meal to eat. # "Sonic Gets Fixed" - Sonic find his appearance suddenly changed again (this time for the better) and tries to fix it, only to realize that he is perfect just the way he is. # "The Scamazon" - Upon the successful completion of KIckstarter pledging to save the rainforests, the funds go missing, so the heirs seek the scammer. # "You Smooze You Lose" - The heirs try to do important work after a whole night of not sleeping. Meanwhile, Discord decides to get his OWN pet. # "Spinfox's Stuffies" - Spinfox embarks on an emotional journey to figure out who is killing off his stuffed animals. # "Thank You for Being a Victim" - The heirs worry that a disagreement between The Three Dictators could threaten their marriage and result in a war across Peppia. # "Father, Go Figure" - Pale Man must come to terms with the fact that Sandra is growing up and not enjoying the taste of flesh anymore. # "Pepe Squid" - The mythical Pepe Squid (Squidward Pepe) offers to assist the Satanic Six. # "Can’tada" - The users visit another country in Peppia where all of the citizens just can’t be bothered to do anything. William tries to get help from a former motivational speaker. # "A Slimy Surprise" - The users and the Queen plan an awesome surprise for the heirs. Meanwhile, Discord and the Smooze believe it is a surprise for someone else and try to make it extra special. Season 8 # "The Show Is Ogre" - A mysterious ogre named Shrooc appears in Peppatown and follows Matteo everywhere, and Matteo tries to get rid of him without asking the heirs for help. # "A Home for the Hedgehogs" - The heirs decide to find out where Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic live and decide to fix up their home for them. # "Dawn of the Debt" - The heirs compete to see who’s idea for how to raise the rent money is the best. # "Swamp Fever" - While visiting Blue Fever Swamp, Discord comes down with an illness called the Blue Flu, and the heirs decide to heal him to show how hospitable they are. # "Imagine a Dragon" - The heirs discover a "rock" band of dragons living in Spinfox's room. They start trying to care for the dragons until they hit it big. # "The 7000th SeaI" - The users celebrate a huge milestone but realize that they may be harming angry underwater residents in the process. # "The 7000 Deadly Sonic's" - Sonicthehedgehog223 is framed for a crime on PPFW that he didn’t commit and is forced to leave Peppia. # "The Ruby Boots" - Spinfox discovers the astronomically impossible powers of Mrs. Duck when she takes his shoes and he embarks on a literal wild goose chase to retrieve them. # "This Pranksgiving" - The heirs attempt to prepare Peppia from Sonicthehedehog223's American patronage. # "65 Eiffel Towers" - The heirs take a day off to France where they learn of a world hidden inside the 65th Eiffel Tower. # "User Con" - The heirs and Discord go to a special convention so that the users don’t have to, where they try to fit in with the other users. # "Deer Pressure" - The Birth Givers return, and ask the other heirs for help with decorating their lair for Christmas. Meanwhile, William tries to keep Ment from being disturbed while she goes into labor despite the immense pressure. # "Food Fight" - Q becomes annoyed with how much abuse the foods of the world get, and casts a spell that brings them to life, and they immediately revolt. # "Stalking Small" - The heirs shrink themselves to locate and defeat a virus. Meanwhile, Discord and the Smooze accidentally shrink themselves and decide to take over a biker bar. # "Kirin Them Softly" - Q tricks Autumn Blaze into coming with him on an adventure to figure out why phones everywhere are dying from a plague. # "Genghis Kahn't" - Low on money, the heirs help Genghis Kahn rebuild the Mongolian empire. # "Mission: Unteachable" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic deal with an annoying student who is impossible to teach. # "Stripped" - The users end up at a strip club that they think is a restaurant and try to keep it from closing. Meanwhile, Willdawg14 and Autumn Blaze compete to see who can be the best at their job. # "The People vs. Q" - Q decides to sue Rebecca Rabbit after she injures him at one of her jobs. Meanwhile, Discord aims to sue Q for stealing one of his nicknames. # "Pork On The Run" - Pinko's first Pig Family reunion goes wrong when a criminal on the run from the police shows up and ruins it. # "A Glitter of Nope" - Glitter begins appearing all over Peppia, and adults everywhere are obviously freaking out over the mess. The heirs decide to hunt down the mysterious shadowy perpetrator. # "Safe For Work" - The heirs are told that their antics are inappropriate for children, so they "try" to tone everything down to ensure a TV-G rating. # "Holiday Turkey" - Turkey and Famished Hamish go on an adventure to find a legendary holiday figure that will give them endless amounts of food for Christmas. # "Love Actually Sucks" - Discord thinks that Autumn Blaze is having a secret affair with a male Kirin that visits the mansion on her and Will's wedding anniversary. # "Unkno0wn Thief" - Following the reemergance of several dead memes, the "Flying Rita" painting goes missing from the Peppatown Museum. The heirs attempt to solve the mystery, but can't agree on suspects. # "Snake on an Astral Plane" - Sombra Snake is using his powers too destructively and gets them taken away as a result. He must work with the heirs to get them back. # "Discord's Honour" - Discord wants to get an office job but the manager demands to play a game of golf with him and Spinfox over it, and Discord doesn’t want to admit he doesn’t know how to play it. # "Dell's Kitchen" - The heirs work at Dell's Diner after Spinfox blows 10,000 dollars on ice cream, much to Caden's dismay. # "Heir of the Decade" - The heirs compete to see who will win Heir Of The Decade. # "Bombergranate" - Bomber267 finds great success in the fruit industry, encouraging Barb to compete with him. Season 9 # "Queen+" - The Queen asks the heirs and the Goblin for help with her plans to launch her very own streaming service. # "Tuesday" - After tearing Tuesdays off his calendar, William convinces everyone there are now only 6 days in a week. # "You’ve Got Mail" - HannelSam tries to deliver a message to an old user who now lives at the tippity top of a snowy mountain. # "No Vegans Allowed" - Pinko and her friends discover a hidden world of plants where they are held hostage by the evil King Chrysalis. # "The Roundy Trail" - The heirs and their friends are dared to travel from Swyncoast to Roundy in an obvious parody to the Oregon Trail. # "The Pumper Frogs Come 'Round For Coffee" - The Pumper Frogs are peer pressured by a strange black and white Pumper Frog in a trench coat they’ve never met before into drinking a special coffee to help them grow stronger. # "Next Of Caden To Chaos" - Q discovers that Discord and Caden Bute are spending time together, but he worries that Caden isn’t the perfect friend for him. # "Christmas Chaos Emeralds" - The heirs, Pinko, and Sandra discover 7 emeralds scattered about Peppatown, leading Q and Caden to believe Demonic Mario is planning something BIG for Christmas. # "Peppia Shelter" - Spinfox and Koraemon are kidnapped and put in charge of a secret underground shelter where their patience is driven to the brink by all of the occupants. # "Hard Rock" - Following the death of a lead singer of a metal band, Matteo auditions to replace him, but doesn't realize he will have to compete with Spinfox's band. # "GameCircle" - The heirs get lost on the way to a gaming convention and are forced to survive off 10 video games and a peanut. # "Caden Brute" - After getting lost in the woods for three weeks, Caden comes out a completely different person, prompting the heirs to seek out a god to cure him. # "Queen's Not Dead" - When the heir’s except for William become super rebellious and out of control, he sends them to a special camp the Queen made, which Discord realizes is actually a cult. # "Barb To The Future" - Barb decides to make an important project of hers look absolutely perfect by inventing a time machine to observe the past eras for inspiration. # "Bombs Gone Away" - The heirs become overly paranoid when Bomber267 doesn't show up for three months. # "Clean Heir Day" - The heirs take part in a whole party that the town threw for them, but only because they're worried everyone will get sad and kill themselves if they think the heirs hate it. # "Soul Succ" The Goblin hires all of the heirs to work at his office, but it ends up literally sucking the lives out of them. Characters Regular Characters * William- Willdawg14's heir. He likes video games and TV just like Will and always loves going on adventures. * Spinfox- Sonicthehedgehog223's heir. He is super fast and can use his tail to fly. * Barb- MrsWhatever40's heir. She resembles a Barbie Doll and also loves them. * Matteo- MatthewSmarter's heir. He is learning English and likes playing outdoors. * Q- Quongus's heir. Q is a master at computers and often gets in trouble for being a hacker. * Discord- The heirs pet, and the users former enemy turned friend. Recurring Characters * Willdawg14- A space creature user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He is known for having weird interests, including a pony girlfriend. * Sonicthehedgehog223- A hedgehog user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He can run extremely fast and enjoys competitions. * MrsWhatever40- A Barbie girl user who works with the Queen along with her friends. She likes Barbie dolls and used to own a factory before giving it to Barb. * MatthewSmarter- A user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He enjoys learning English. * Quongus- A geeky user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He hacks things like Q. * Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic- Sonicthehedgehog223's children who were born in the Peppa's adventures episode "Sonic Is Enceinte". They currently teach the kids high school classes in the heirs mansion. * Pinko Pig- A resident of Peppatown, and the daughter of Peppa Pig. She has lots of friends and attends playgroup at the users house. * Sandra Sheep- Pinko's best friend who is also a cannibal, and the daughter of Suzy Sheep and Pale Man. She often goes on adventures with Pinky, despite them not always being good ones. * The Queen- She rules all of Peppia and works with the users. * Autumn Blaze- Willdawg14's Kirin girlfriend and later wife. * Caden Bute- A resident of Peppatown. He is internationally known for hacking into things, being crowned "Peppaland's Second Greatest Snob." * Ayyiya Pig- Peppa's youngest sibling who became part cyborg during a tragic plane crash. She acts a mentor to Pinko and Sandra, telling them stories of life during PA. * The Smooze- Discord's pet blob. * Goblin- The boss at the office where Peppa works. * HannelSam- A user who does not work with the others, instead staying in Peppatown. She is the one who carries messages from the heirs to the users. Songs Original songs * "We're Doing a Reboot" sung by the users - "A New Beginning Part 1" * "Fixin' Time" sung by guest stars Annoying Narrators - "Back From the Past" * "Isn't An Apology" sung by Spinfox and William - "Walk the Prank" * "How We Can Be Good" sung by Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic- "Son Of The Week" * "Welcome to the Garden" sung by False Chao - "Chaos Garden" * "I'm Here Without My Magic" sung by Discord - "Discord Shuts Down" * "It’s Finally Halloween" - sung by residents of Peppatown - "Are You Afraid Of The Light?" * "Embrace The Pain" - sung by Autumn Blaze - "Kirin Them Softly" * "You Can Do It On Queen+" - sung by Barb, MrsWhatever40 and Goblin - "Queen+" Real songs * "No Handlebars" sung by the Flobots - "Bad Heir Day" * "Highway To The Danger Zone" sung by Kenny Loggins - "The Feisty Heist" * "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" composed by Skrillex - "Scary Sprites and Nice Monsters" * "Faith" - sung by George Michael - "Can’tada" * "Die For Your Government" - by Anti Flag - "Caden Brute" Censorship To see the full list of the censorship of the show, see here. Comic Series On November 1, 2025, a comic series based on the series began. Like the PA comic series before it, it goes for a more story-driven route compared to the main series. Like the PA comics, the series is published by Novel. Video Game A video game based off the series was released in 2026 for the Xbox Scarlett, Steam, and the Playstation 5. It is an RPG that takes place after "The Plumber Frogs". Trivia * BenTalkingFan128 is the only user from the original series to not appear, let alone be mentioned. * It is unknown what happened to Tobias, Trevor, Chris, Matthew, and Chloe Pig in this series, though "Heirs of Rage" implies they are still in Peppatown. Category:Spin-offs Category:TV Shows Category:Peppa Pig reboots